This invention relates generally to mirror display systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for deploying a mirror assembly from a recessed position.
During daylight hours, the driver of a vehicle is able to readily detect and recognize objects that would be difficult or impossible to detect or recognize at night. For example, assume that a deer wanders into the road approximately 500 meters ahead of the vehicle. If this scenario occurs in the middle of a sunny day, the driver will not only be able to detect the fact that something is present ahead, but will readily recognize that it is a deer. On the other hand, if this same scenario occurs at night, particularly when the only illumination is from the headlights of the vehicle, the driver will not be able to detect that anything is there, much less recognize that it is a deer, because the deer will be beyond the range of the headlights. Moreover, by the time the driver does detect that something is in the road, and well before the driver can recognize what it is, the driver will be much closer to the deer than would be the case during daylight hours. Accordingly, the risk of a resulting accident is much higher at night than during the day.
Consequently, in order to supplement the natural vision of a driver, and thus reduce the risk of accidents, night vision systems have been developed for vehicles, including automobiles sold in the consumer market. Typical night vision systems include an infrared camera unit, which gathers information regarding the scene in front of the vehicle, mounted in the grill of the vehicle and a head-up display, which projects an image derived from information provided by the camera unit onto an imaging mirror for view by the driver of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a method and system for deploying a mirror assembly from a recessed position that substantially eliminates or reduces at least some of the disadvantages and problems associated with previous methods and systems.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a method for deploying a mirror assembly from a recessed position includes rotating the mirror assembly in a first direction about a first axis, the mirror assembly coupled proximate the first axis to at least one lifting arm and rotating each lifting arm in a second direction about a second axis such that the mirror assembly moves to an operational position. The first direction may be opposite from the second direction.
The method may also include directing energy from a scene toward a detector, receiving energy from a portion of the scene at each of a plurality of detector elements, converting the energy received at each detector element into information representative of the received energy and forming a visible image using the information representative of the received energy. The visible image may be projected onto a fold mirror and reflected to an imaging mirror of the mirror assembly.
In accordance with another embodiment, a system for deploying a mirror assembly from a recessed position includes a mirror assembly coupled proximate a first axis to at least one lifting arm. The mirror assembly is operable to rotate in a first direction about the first axis. Each lifting arm is operable to rotate in a second direction about a second axis such that the mirror assembly moves to an operational position. The first direction may be opposite from the second direction.
The system may also include a lens system operable to direct energy from a scene toward a detector and a display unit coupled to the detector. The display unit is operable to form a visible image using information received from the detector. The detector may include an array of detector elements each operable to receive energy from a portion of the scene and to convert the received energy into information representative of the received energy and to send the information associated with at least some of the detector elements to the display unit. The display unit may comprise a liquid crystal display operable to project the visible image onto a fold mirror, wherein the fold mirror is configured to reflect the visible image to an imaging mirror of the mirror assembly.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a mirror assembly that deploys by rotating in a first direction so that there is enough clearance between an end of the mirror assembly and a cover surrounding the mirror assembly to avoid contact between the end and the cover when the mirror assembly rotates in a second direction into an operational position. In addition, the mirror assembly can be aesthetically and effectively integrated with a surrounding cover and dashboard of a vehicle while in its recessed and non-operational position. For example, gaps between the mirror assembly and surrounding cover may be sized to allow for small manufacturing variances in the size of components of the assembly while still small enough for cosmetic integration with the dashboard.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.